queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Fraya Love
Fraya Love is a Water Genasi (pronouned Hennesy) cleric, and self-described "weather witch" from Oceanica (she has also said her land is known as Waterfinalia). She is currently searching to restore her lost abilities and reconnect with her deity. Herstory Pre-Show Growing up in a temple she once called Ebbenfowia, dedicated to the goddess Cher, Fraya mastered the skills of a Cleric, as well as weather control, a specialty of her city. However, she was left without her powers, she claims as a result of losing her virginity. Her mentor, the wise cleric Pisseidon, encouraged her to set out on a journey away from Oceanica to refind herself. Wigsnatch On her travels, Fraya found a flyer for the Wigsnatch festival, which she decided to enter their drag competition. There she was assigned to a team with Harlotte O'Scara, Butylene O'Kipple, and Arson Nicki, three other drag queen adventurers. During the contest, she found herself stymied by a challenge based around the history of Cher, possibly due to her disconnection to her goddess. Regardless, she and her new friends won the competition and simultaneously defeated an ogre that threatened the festival. This caught the eye of Copper Top, a employee of the House of Wunderbred who offered them a gig. Fall of the House of Wunderbred At their first gig together, the party found themselves being tested by Lady Edith Wunderbred, who attacked them with manniqueens and sent them through the various challenges of the dungeon below her manor. During this adventure, while dumped into a dumpster, Fraya found an old locket which she took with her. It proved to provide a connection to her goddess, Cher, and channelled divine power to help the queens defeat Lady Edith in a climactic battle. LaBouche Gardens Fraya and the party performed at LaBouche Gardens and were lured into a hunt for the treasure of the legendary queen Lady Trixie LaBouche, which they found to be massive amounts of merchandise. They took their bounty to the Nexus of She'Bae where they sold the treasures at auction. Fraya encountered Estuary, a friend and fellow Water Genassi from Oceanica, who informed her that their home town was losing control of the rising tides which threatened to overwhelm the city. Estuary departed, giving Fraya gift of a conch shell which helped Fraya reconnect with some of her powers through her memories. The Ice Scepter and Journey to Fire Island In search of another treasure from the Age of Queens, Fraya and the others competed in the Search for the Tops talent show, acquiring the Ice Scepter, which their companion Gnomi determined was the key to a treasure on Fire Island. After the competition, Fraya learned from the Air Genasi Ice Princess that there were disturbances to weather all around the world and that she too had lost her powers. Fraya began to wonder if there was a deeper, more sinister cause to her power loss. They booked passage on the ship the Salty Starfish as entertainers. En route to the island, another passenger stole the scepter amidst an attack by seaspawn. Just as the party were confronting the thief, the ship was attacked and sunk by a Kracken, and Fraya was tossed into the turbulent sea. Cher spoke to her, telling her "I got you babe," as the genasi fell unconscious under the waves. Arrival on Fire Island Fraya was found by merfolk under the water, who tended to her while she lay unconscious for days. Upon waking, she is helped by Mystie Seaport, a mystic, who asks Fraya to help them defeat seaspawn that were trapping some of her people. Fraya uses turn undead to deter the seaspawn and the merfolk escort her to the island. Once safely ashore, Fraya found herself at the Golden Palace resort and reunited with the rest of her companions where they learned they could stay in exchange for helping defend the resort. After an early success, the group learned their benefactor here on the island was Belfry. She set them to work as Morale Officers for the resort. After hosting a successful show, "Field Hockey: A Frock Opera" to improve guest and employee spirits amidst the attacks, Fraya and the others were tasked with traveling to the town of Watersport to retrieve an original copy of the Fire Island treaty between the HOGs and the Glamazons. Not trusting Belfry but agreeing, the party set out, planning to take the treaty and not return to the Golden Palace. En route to Watersport, Fraya became intrigued with the wyverns the group saw and nearly successfully avoided. Later, outside the town, she made the acquaintance of fellow Cher devotee Cher Noble, a warforged Paladin. With Cher Noble's help, Fraya and the others encountered Barb, a devil who had taken over Watersport. In the ensuing battle, which destroyed Barb's library workshop, they secured the treaty. Hiding out with Cher Noble and their child Chaz, Fraya offered some advice to the paladin, who departed with Chad the next day for the Golden Palace. The queens decided to look for the legendary treasure they sought on the island and crossed into Glamazon territory where they were promptly arrested. The Trial and the KrackenPriest Imprisoned by the Glamazons, Fraya and the others were found guilty of violating the treaty. The queens were sentenced to death and hurled into the sea. With her powers over water, Fraya saved them all, but they were captured by seaspawn and taken to their underwater lair. There they encountered other prisoners, most of them from the Golden Palace. Working together, they found their way to the altar of the Kracken Priest who was in control of the sea spawn legions, and another prisoner, their old friend Gnomi, who had been partially turned into a sea-spawn. They battled the Priest claimed his heart in victory. They escaped to the surface. After encountering and befriending some ghosts at another casino on the island, the party returned to the Golden Palace, where they learned the Sea Spawn were attacking at random. They fought off the horde, only to have the Kracken itself announce its ultimatum: Bring it the treasure in the Ziggurat at the center of Fire Island within two weeks, or the island would be destroyed. Mutual Defense and Glamalala The party organized a memorial and celebratory ritual at the Palace, before receiving their next assignment from Belfry: Help secure an alliance between the Golden Palace and the Glamazon Nation to defeat the Kracken. The party used the Hole of Glory to arrange a meeting, and attended the summit. In the middle of discussions, the summit was attacked by Infernals, part of Barb's ploy to gain control of demon operations to fight the Kracken for the Archdemon. During the battle, Fraya managed to partially tame a Nightmare to be a mount for Butylene. Afterwards, the summit continued and a mutual defense agreement was made. The agreement included an invitation to the party to go where no one had (legally) gone in decades: the city of Glamalala. Fraya journeyed with the others, where they encountered Irene Dubois, who was assigned to go through three days of special training alongside the party as part of the mutual defense agreement. During their days of training, Fraya saw an illusion of historical figure Brioche Wunderbred who wore a locket she thought looked familiar. Following her days of training, she and her fellow queens decided to begin gathering forces to fight the Kracken by journeying to the Underdark City beneath the island to look for lost drow warriors. She attempted to befriend a monster known as Xorn, however the group scared him off. This did not impede their successful rescue of the drow. Upon returning to the Golden Palace, Fraya's concern for their friend Gnomi grew. Prior to her trip to the underdark, Fraya had noticed his transformation into a seaspawn was continuing and he was obsessed with the Kracken Priest's Heart. She commanded him to sleep to give them time to find a solution. By the next day, he had woken up and taken to swimming in the Golden Palace's aquarium. Fraya went in to retrieve him, and convinced him to join the group's next expedition to recruit the merfolk. Upon arriving at the undersea city, the group learned Mystie and other merfolk had taken a journey inside of Alighieri, a dragon turtle who is the merfolk's spiritual leader. Alighieri had grown sick since becoming trapped near Fire Island by the Kracken's storm. Fraya and the others journeyed through Aligheri as well, rescuing merfolk along the way, often thanks to Fraya's clerical powers. Throughout they encountered illusions and enchantments trying to pray upon the group's vices. Eventually they managed to destroy the source of the infection, a servant of the Kracken calling itself Dampthroat, and rescued Mystie. Alternate Continuity Across the multiverse, Fraya Loves have been adventuring in many different dimensions. In one, she and Arson Nicki were hired to help a pair of dwarves look for the Lost Mines of Phandelver. On at least two occasions, Fraya Loves were summoned to the World of Wonder by a Giant Floating Baby to test them for their Legendary potential. One of them may have been the version of Fraya from the main continuity. Other versions of her have visited Emerald Forest Adventure Con, a guest on Mr Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash show, and a performer at the Fall Faerie Festival. Character Sheet Equipment * Locket * Dark Lady necklace * Icon of cher * Mother of Pearl Armor * Glamazon Glider * Decanter of Bountiful Water Weapons * Trident of Fish Command * Chakram * Glaive * Mace * Shield bearing the word 'Believe' Spells * Command * Befriend * Detect Magic * Thunderwave * Create Water * Turn Undead * Fog Cloud * Gust of Wind * Shatter * Ice Knife * Ritual Skills * Channel Divinity * Destructive Wrath Looks Served * Seaweed Dress with an Octopus Bra/Top - Capsized Queens * High wasted black harem pants, crop-top, and a Louis Vuitton flat - How to Win Fans and Influence People * Bedazzled One Piece with a Pale Green Nude Illusion. Cascades of fringe and a pageant updo (glued down with flail snail slime) - "Fringe is Our Color Story" and "Field Hockey: The Frock Opera" Behind the Queen Fraya Love has been a Seattle based drag queen performer since 2011 after getting her start in Ventura, CA. She has performed regularly with Lashes and Mimosas with Mama. Fraya has created an outfit specifically for her Queens of Adventure persona which she regularly wears to liveshows for the podcast. In a Behind the Queens episode she revealed her initial interview with DM Matt about her pop culture interests, which included Avatar the Last Airbender and magic, led to the creation of her water genasi role. You can find her blog at FrayaLove.com Fraya Love on Instagram. Category:Player Characters Category:Genasi Category:Booty and the Hofish Category:Clerics Category:Cher Devotees